Verdadeira identidade
by Morin-chan
Summary: Seu atos podem a condenar a se perder em um conflito mental.


_Obs: **"Pensamentos da personagem"**_

_**"Eu quero ser eu mesma para me expressar. Não quero ser uma boneca moldada pelos outros."**_

Era assim que Heroine se sentia com o caminho que seguia em sua vida, tinha medo que um dia possa se perder sua verdadeira essência. Tinham medo que pode-se aos poucos, ser mudada pelas pessoa em sua volta pois muitas vezes pois, ela sentia que precisava de alguém para se agarrar e ser forte esse poderia ser sua ruina.

As vezes parecia que seu modo de ser era moldado para se encaixar no circulo de amizade no trabalho, para poder viver mais, as vezes sentia vontade de poder explodir seu verdadeiros sentimentos sua opiniões para os que a repreendiam, mas como sua dadiva era a calma nunca chegava a explodir e se retraia parecendo fraca parecendo sempre querer ter alguém por perto.

Seu coração era puro mas não decidido, quando criança querendo ser noiva de Shin como de Toma pois amava os dois mas, não tinha coragem de decidir por um, deixando a esperança que no futuro próximo escolhe-se por um dos dois. No colegial sempre disposta a fazer seu melhor e achou que a música a faria ser mais decidida ao seus atos, tentando perder o medo forçando sua voz chegar no corações daquele que a ouviria, claro que não foi bem aceita no começo sua voz não era perfeita foi humilhada por Shin que a fez olhar que sem trabalho duro não a levaria a nenhum lugar, tentar trabalhar melhorar sua voz cantando até que fosse melhor.

Suas amigas sempre a apoiando, sempre contando segredos contudo não ao certo tendo certezas ao futuro que as agradavam. Elas tinham interesses diferentes e se apoiavam entre elas. Em quanto Mine Tentava se aproximar do professor para se dar bem na matéria.

Heroine por outro lado via que Kent parecia um robô sem mostrar emoções seria duro para uma pessoa nova ter tanta responsabilidades, como um modo de agradecer por seu esforço presenteava com um singelo presente deixando na mesa dele uma bala de laranja a sua preferidas depois de terminar as aulas quando saia da sala. Por outro lado para Kent se criava um sentimento novo nunca sentido por outra pessoa, que só constava que seria amor a primeira vista pela Heroine.

Sawa era amiga para toda hora sempre divertida deixando qualquer um que esteja para baixo em alto astral e quando precisava de ajuda ou conselho era ela que Heroine sempre se abria, mas nunca via sua amiga conseguir encontrar alguém que a completa-se.

Toma por sua vez agora era como um irmão mais velho sempre querendo protege-la a qualquer custo isso bloqueava a relação para um namoro futuro, não sabia como tira-lo daquela bolha que ele criou parece que ele tinha abrindo mão dela para a felicidade do Shin.

No trabalho sempre uma brincadeira ou outra do Ikki que parecia querer que ela fosse encantada pelo seu olhar como as outras garotas mas, nunca tinha efeito mas, Ikki tinha esperanças que ela poderia ser a pessoa perfeita que ele procurava. Heroine não achava isso as brincadeiras dele as vezes parecia passar dos limites fazendo parecer uma pessoa insuportável e ainda mais a perseguição do fã club querendo a monopolizar para não ser tão gentil e querendo a atenção do Ikki só para ela. O gerente Waka sempre gentil deste que começou a trabalhar no Meido no Hitsuji mas as vezes muito rígido e grosso quanto os erro que Heroine ou outros faziam ao atender os clientes, mas sempre um boa pessoa.

Ukyo uma pessoa muito gentil quem não se apaixonaria pelo do modo doce que ele era, mas as vezes complicado que sempre ocupado com o tralho como fotografo, sempre pronto para ajudar qualquer fosse o problema.

Seria uma desculpa que Heroine estava fazendo para estar cercado de tantas pessoas que poderiam a fazer não sentir sozinha, algumas poderiam a machucar e ainda não tinha coragem de se defender das palavras que a magoavam, mas mesmo assim só sorria conquistando todos em sua volta, seu verdadeiro eu qual seria, puro que sempre mostrava ou tão negro a parecer obscuro que poderia engolir sua verdadeira identidade ou a falsa que mostrava as vezes ela não sabia qual seria a verdadeira Heroine. Quem ela poderia confiar, quem poderia desconfiar, quem poderia amar, quem poderia odiar. Estava ficando confusa até que algumas noites sonhava em ver ela própria se refletindo a confundindo uma personalidade oculta a obrigando a duvidar de si, quem ela era de verdade como um ciclo que nunca teria fim para um dia perder-se completamente. Mas quando acordava deste pesadelo pelo seu salvador o despertador que a fazia levantar mais uma vez para a realidade para ser mais uma vez ela mesma.

_**"Sinto que vou perder minha identidade. Um dia e quando me quebrar como vou ajuntar todos os cacos sozinha, terei que achar algo que possa me conter neste mundo viva como eu sou.:"**_


End file.
